Book 3
by suzukipot
Summary: Sequel to my story "Adventure Falls." Joshua comes back for book numbers 2 and 3 only to discover Gideon has one. In order to get the book he must sacrifice Dipper,Mabel and Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I intentially kept what was in the vending machiene unknown but Joshua put Book 2 and 3 in there,in case anyone is confused on why he didn't have them when he met the Manotaurs.

Joshua brushed off the dirt on his arm and looked at the small building."Well looks like those kids are smarter than I thought. Who would'a thought they'd be the one that'd find my book in this place." Joshua rubbed his chin and wondered around.

Meanwhile, Dipper stared at the index card. "But...they said he was dead. Unless he wasn't the one who wrote it..."

"So anyway there were these people made of candy. And we were in space. Then these gnomes kidnapped me again-"

"Mabel have you been eating more Smile Dip?" Wendy asked, looking up from her magazine with a small smile.

Mabel's smile fell. "No this really happened! You can ask Dipper if you don't believe me."

"Hey Dipper. I think your sis's goin' insane in the membrane," Wendy twirled her finger next to her head.

"Huh? What," Dipper said,resting his head on his hand and looking up with an almost concerned face.

"Somethin' wrong?" Wendy stood up walked over to Dipper and snatched the index card from his hands.

Dipper let her. He really wasn't even interested in it anymore. He laid his head on the counter,closed his eyes halfway and sighed.

Wendy looked over at Dipper with a sad look. Mabel tugged on Wendy's shirt.

"Wendy Dipper doesn't look too good. We should do something to cheer him up."

"Yeah. I can't stand to see the poor kid so...down in the dumps."

Dipper stood up and grabbed a soda. " I'm gonna go watch t.v. with Grunkle Stan." Dipper walked into the living room. "Guys?"

Wendy and Mabel walked in. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Grunkle Stan anywhere?"

"I was wondering why it's been so quiet round here," Wendy said with a slight smile. But when she saw that Dipper was serious her smile fell a bit. "He's probably just trying to find some sham for the Shack."

"Hmm..." Dipper went outside.

Wendy and Mabel followed when they were ambushed.

Joshua stood before them,with Lil' Gideon next to him. Joshua ran at all of them and hit them over the head with a blunt object. Dipper,Mabel and Wendy fell to the ground. Joshua tied up their hands and feet.

"There Gideon. I did my part of the bargain. Now give me the book." Joshua reached for the book but Gideon jerked it away.

"What about the old-timer?"

"He's at your house. Tied up."

"Good. Thank ya for your services Joshua. You've been an asset." Gideon handed over Book 2.

"Gideon...?"

"Yes?"

"Take this." Joshua handed over a red oval shaped stone.

"Why Joshua it's beautiful. Certainly better than the last one." Gideon clutched the stone. Wendy,Dipper and Mabel's unconsious bodies rose into the air.

Joshua said nothing and turned away. "Oh Glob help those kids"

Joshua sighed and went in the Mystery Shack. "So this is what became of my old place. I wonder if..." Joshua placed a hand on the vending machiene and opened it up. He coughed from the dust that fell off the top.

"Yep. Still here." He walked inside.

Mabel saw nothing but the darkness. Her wrists and ankles ached. When she was about to say something a soft maniacle voice reached her ears.

"Hello mah peach dumplin.'"

"Gideon? Is that you?"

The lights flickered on. They gave a low,green tint to the room. It looked like a bedroom but not Gideons,more like his fathers.

Gideon just stood there. He had a small smile on his face.

Mabel looked at herself. She was propped against a wall and tied up in rope. It was on her good and tight,so there was no way of getting out by herself. Gideon sat besides her,his legs crossed.

Mabel tried to squirm away. Gideon cupped Mabel's chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He stared into her eyes.

"Marshmella..."

"Dipper!"

Gideon giggled. "Tryin' to call for your brother huh? Don't worry he won't be interruptin' us."

"What'd you do to him?"

"Just don't worry." Gideon snapped his fingers. All over the room hidden compartments popped out. They all had pictures of Mabel,and only Mabel. Some looked singed from where Gideon had burnt off Dipper or Stan.

"Wake up!" Joshua slapped Stan.

Stan jumped awake. "Huh? Where am I?" Stan looked around the cave. It was trashed,like animals had been there.

Joshua threw the ropes on the ground and looked up at Stan.

"Stan there's no time to explain. My name's Joshua. You're great niece and nephew have been kidnapped by Gideon-"

"Gideon?! Why that no good little..."

"Yes I know. There's no telling what Gideon will do,especially since he has Mabel. I know that we two can't go against Gideon ourselves so I'm having the Manotaurs help us."

"The what?"

It was then that serveral hundred hooves stomped out from the caves depths. Half man,half human creatures circled Joshua and Stan.

"I'm enlisting the help of Chutzpar and Leaderar for our mission."

"We are helping Joshua for the reward of beef jerkey." The other Manotaurs nodded in agreement.

" Alright then. Let's go over the plan..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. My computer wouldn't work and I didn't want to update from my phone. I originally wrote the entire thing down on paper and then copied it to here (with a few minor changes of course)

Dipper slowly woke up. "Huh? What?" He felt the cool wood of the cabinet against his face and tried to sit up.

Unlike Mabel,Dipper's whole body was tied up. The binds against his chest were tight.

"Dipper? Dipper you awake?" There was a knock on the cabinet.

"W-Wendy?"

Wendy opened the door and peeked in at Dipper.

"Wendy! What's going on?"

"I don't know. When I woke up my hands and feet were tied behind my back. Lucky I always carry a pocket knife." Wendy pulled out the pocket knife and started cutting at Dipper's binds.

When he was freed he stretched and gave Wendy a warm smile. "Thanks."

"No prob." She threw the ropes to the ground and looked around the room.

There was a vanity laying on the floor,busted. There was a small,child sized bed against the wall with a desk parallel to it. Dipper looked on the ground and picked up a wooden doll with his features.

"Is this...Gideon's room?"

"Gideon? That guy who wanted to date Mabel?"

"Yeah...wait. Where is Mabel?"

"Isn't this nice darlin'?"

There was a small table between Gideon and Mabel,with two candles on either side. Mabel scowled. She was leaned back in her chair,as she was still tied up. Gideon leaned in and stared at Mabel.

He gave a wistful sigh. He glanced down. "Whoops." He quickly pulled his bow low tie away from the candle.

"Can't let that get close to the flame."

"You have an-"

"Amulet? Yes. A good friend of mine gave me it. Maybe you know him. His name's Joshua."

"Joshua..." Mabel's eyes went wide as she remembered what Finn had said. "He was our dad...he made us a dungeon...he's dead."

"Somethin' wrong marshmella?" There was an evil smile on Gideon's face. He knew.

"No...Nothing's wrong..."

"Good,good." Gideon nodded slowly as he said this.

A million thoughts flooded into Mabel's head. 'He's alive? Is that how I got here? But Finn and Jake seemed so nice...'

"Cuz if somethin' was wrong...then somethin' would have to happen to your brother. And your little friend." Gideon stood up and walked over to Mabel.

"What? Friend? You mean-"

"Now what was her name? Winry? Windy-"

"Wendy!"

"Oh yeah! That was it." Gideon chuckled.

Mabel stared straight ahead,like she was staring at something else. Gideon glared at her.

"What are you lookin' at?" A hand connected with Gideon's face. Mabel saw a flash of red and green as Gideon was pinned to the ground.

"Mabel!" Dipper ran over to Mabel,helped her up,got out the pocket knife and started cutting at her binds.

"What?! How dare you two interrupt me and mah peach dumplin's moment." Gideon squirmed under Wendy's grasp.

"Woah kid calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?!"

"Wendy get the am-"

The vanity started to float in mid air. As Dipper cut the rest of the rope off of Mabel large shards of glass started to float. They were directed straight at the two.

"If I can't have Mabel then nobody can!"

The shards flew at lightning speed towards them. They closed their eyes and tried to shield their faces. A large rumble was heard. Then glass shattered.

Dipper peaked out and saw- "Leaderar!"

Mabel looked up. "Who?"

Leaderar stood there with the glass crushed in his hand. Joshua and Stan were clutching his back hair.

"Bet you kids never thought you'd see me." Joshua jumped to the ground,walked over to Gideon and ripped the bow low tie off of him. "It's a good thing that this was only a replica of the original stone." Joshua threw it to the ground and stomped it into the floor.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel ran over to Stan and hugged him.

"Joshua...you...you tricked me!"

"Yes I did Gideon. I'm no bad guy. I was on these kids side the whole time. You see,after discovering the ancient amulet I made sure to guard it with my life.

However it was about that time that the missus and me had our children and found Finn.I still wrote in the book about Gravity Falls secrets but things were getting busier.I'd started on Finn's dungeon and being a parent was no easy job. When Jake was old enough to take care of Finn I faked my death so that I could permanently reside in Gravity Falls.

Of course,by then Dipper had found Book 3 you'd found Book 2 and started running that sham of a tent. Wendy...let him go. He's nothing without the amulet."

Wendy stood up.

"Nothin'? Nothin'? I am more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

"You're full of talk kid. Now just come with us and this can be over nice and easy."

"I will never bow to you Joshua."

"Come on Gideon. It's five against one,not to mention we have the manotaurs on our side."

Gideon stood his ground but reached inside his jacket and pulled out an opaque pink ball. "Fine then Pines...I guess I won't be able to defeat you...but Joshua...I _will _get you." Gideon threw the ball on the ground. It made a cracking noise as smoke-filled the room.

Everyone started coughing. When the smoke cleared Gideon was gone. Joshua sighed.

"Joshua..."

Joshua looked over at Dipper. "Kid..."

Dipper looked up at Joshua expectantly.

"I left the books in the room behind the vending machine."

"Hey," Grunkle Stan interjected.

"Oh stuff it Stan." Joshua turned back towards Dipper. "Kid...Dipper...the books are yours now. Do with them what you want.

I have to get Gideon."

"W-We can help you get him."

"No. You heard him. He's after me now. This is my fight."

"Joshua..."

"What?"

"What about Finn and Jake?"

Joshua turned away. " They can take care of themselves." His voice was breaking. He sniffled and looked back at Dipper. "I should get going.

Gideon's probably halfway around town by now."

Joshua started walking away. "You three...take care now."

"We will."

Mabel walked over and hugged Joshua goodbye.

Joshua took leave.

After giving the Manotaurs their promised supply of beef jerky,Dipper,Mabel,Stan and Wendy went back to the shack. Dipper immediately went to the vending machine. Mabel dragged herself to the recliner. Wendy got a can of Pitt Cola and followed Mabel.

"Man haunted convenience stores,psychopathic kids...you don't pay me enough for this Stan."

"Don't count on a raise," Stan said,going to the cash register and counting its contents.

"I wasn't."

Dipper walked back out with both books. "I'm gonna put these up."

He walked back towards his room and put Books 2 and 3 in a small wooden box. He quickly flipped through the pages but stopped when he saw what looked like a picture. Dipper stared at it. It was an old,slightly torn picture of Joshua with Finn and Jake when they were children.

Dipper gave a small but sad smile,put the photo back in it's place and closed the lid to the box.


End file.
